Unknown Date
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Sirius Black and Petunia Evans are set up on a blind date by Petunia's sister and Sirius's best friend. Will they get along or will their date go up in smoke?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Build-A-Bear, Wacky Wandmakers, Games Night, Truth or Dare, and Would You Rather on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo, and Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All. **

**Build-A-Bear - Fluff your bear and sew it up: (Trope) Didn't Know They Were Dating.**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Sycamore (phrase) taking a chance, and Troll whisker (emotion) aggravated**

**Games Night - Truth (Color) Maroon**

**Truth or Dare - Write a Pureblood/Muggle pairing with the dialogue "Don't be stupid. Unicorns aren't real."**

**Would You Rather - Young characters (restriction) No characters over eighteen **

**Fall Bingo - 1D bonfire, word count is 1,399**

**Shipping Wars - Sirius Black/Petunia Evans Dursley, Fall Medium 2 List (Ferris Wheel moment), word count is 1,399.**

**I hope you all enjoy Unknown Date.**

"_We just need you to distract Lily's sister Petunia for a bit so she can sneak away, Pads," _James Potter's voice played over and over again in Sirius Black's head as he stood awkwardly next to Petunia Evans. What exactly did one speak with a Muggle about while in this sort of situation? Looking hopelessly over at James and Lily, who were giggling and chatting away, Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nice weather we're having," Sirius said in way of making chit chat with this unfriendly looking girl who stood next to him.

"Oh come off it," Petunia snapped folding her arms over her chest as she glared at her sister, and James. "We both know you don't want to be here any more than I want to be here. So…."

"That, my dear Petunia, is where you are wrong," Sirius stated theatrically. "You see I have thing for gaining knowledge of your Muggle world. It's something my parents are adamantly against. So, of course, I am all for it."

"So this is research for sating your questions about Muggles?" Petunia scowled coldly at Sirius as James and Lily walked further away from them.

"Not entirely," Sirius mumbled turning almost maroon in his embarrassment at having it pointed out to him like that. "Maybe I just wanted the pleasure of your company. Lily does speak about you a lot in front of all her friends and James, and his friends, and anyone who will listen to her. Maybe I just wanted to see if you lived up to what she's been saying."

"Well?" snapped Peturnia.

"Shall we?" Sirius held out his arm with a charming smile on his face that brokered no argument of the facts. Taking Petunia's arm and draping it through his own he followed James and Lily's path through the carnival. "Question. What is a bonfire?"

Petunia sighed. _This is going to be a long night, _she thought as this madman wizard drug her down the line of game stalls. _He probably knows nothing about any of these games. This is ridiculous._

"I'm going to win you that," Sirius said pointing towards the huge stuffed panda bear sitting on one of the top shelves. He went into his pocket taking out the Muggle money he'd gotten from Gringotts earlier that day. "I'd like seven balls, please."

"Alright, sir," the man behind the counter said handing over the balls. "Have you played this game before?"

Sirius shook his head with a blush.

"Don't worry about it. It's simple. You have to get at least one ball on the lily pads out here. Do you already have a prize in mind, sir?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm going to win that panda bear for my lady friend here," he said boldly. "You never really answered my previous question about the bonfire."

"It's a big fire where everyone sits around and talks," Petunia sighed. "It can be rather quite boring…."

Sirius smirked as he threw his fourth consecutive one into the lily pad. The man who ran the game looked dumbfounded and all he did was smirk and pick up the next ball. Lily had told him after all that these sort of games are set up so that people lose their money. Was it so bad that Sirius was trying to make Petunia happy and play this man at the same time.

"This one," the unhappy looking Muggle asked Sirius as he pointed at the panda bear in question. He took the bear down and handed it Sirius.

"Thank you, kind sir," Sirius said turning around holding the bear out to Petunia who looked shocked to even be given the poffered bear. "For you, my lady." Sirius smiled as the aggravation left the face of Petunia Evans. Maybe all this girl needed was someone to be nice to her or something like that. "What do you want to do next?"

"I've always wanted to go one one of those," Petunia said pointing towards the ferris wheel as it continued to turn. "My ex, Vernon, would never take me on one. Said it was a ridiculous wish of mine."

"Come on." Sirius grabbed Petunia's hand feeling more and more sorry for this girl by the minute. What kind of a boyfriend wouldn't move heaven and earth to keep his lady happy? Obviously not a good one. "You want to ride the ferris wheel. We'll ride the ferris wheel as many times as you want."

Petunia smiled as the charming boy, who she thought would be stuck up like friend of Lily's Snape, as he lead her through the crowd towards the ferris wheel. She reached for her wallet wanting to at least pay for something. But he'd already beat her to the punch. She smiled as they were helped into one of the ferris wheel carriages.

"What else happens at these bonfire?" Sirius asked as they began to rise into the sky. He could tell by the look on her face that she was rather nervous about being up this high. It was better to distract someone who couldn't handle heights than to have them be scared. "Is there food there?"

"They usually have food and drink," Petunia said trying to high her fear of heights so as to seem braver than she was. "Usually just carnival junk food type food but they also have this thing called smores. I'm not sure if your people have ..."

"Wizards are quite aware of smores," Sirius laughed. "In fact some of us love them more than life itself."

Petunia joined in his laughter. Sirius's laugh was infectious and she figured that anyone who heard it must have felt like joining in. "Tell me something about your world then," she stated promptly once the laughter died down.

"You know unicorns?" Sirius asked.

Petunia nodded watching him as though he was teasing her or something. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop and for this boy to act just like Vernon did.

"They're real," Sirius smiled proudly as he watched the aggravated look reappear on Petunia's face.

"Don't be stupid, Sirius," Petunia sighed folding her arms over her chest yet again. "Unicorns aren't real. Or everyone would have one."

Sirius laughed.

Petunia blinked owlishly at the laughing boy in confusion. She hadn't said anything funny at all. She'd only told him to stop being stupid and tell her something real. Watching as he reached into a pocket for something she was surprised when he pulled out a picture and handed it to her.

"See," he said as pointed to a majestic looking creature in the picture.

Petunia gaped in shock. Unicorns were indeed real and she was beginning to feel a little bit foolish for doubting Sirius to begin with. "I'm sorry for doubting you," she mumbled as he helped her out the Ferris wheel carriage.

"Shall we?" Sirius held out his arm once more as he saw the huge fire in the distance and all the people starting to head for it. "We don't want to miss out on those smores. Now do we?"

Petunia shook her head as she began to laugh yet again. "We don't," she said as she allowed herself to be lead over to the place where her sister and James Potter were waiting. They'd already started making smores and seemed quite pleased with themselves. Looking over at Sirius she decided to take a chance and try and kiss him. After all she was a single lady now.

Sirius smiled as he watched Petunia lean towards him. He never thought she'd be the one to be taking a chance on kissing him but then again he was all for this. Closing the distance between them he gently brushed his lips across hers.

"Are you guys having fun on your date?" James asked breaking the two of them apart.

Petunia smiled as she allowed herself to be pulled into another kiss by Sirius. How could she not know her sister had set her up on a blind date? But for right she didn't care about the answer. She was happy and that was all that counted in her mind.

**I hope you all enjoyed Unknown Date as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
